


Dos es una coincidencia, tres es un patrón

by litelian



Series: Warlock [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litelian/pseuds/litelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos es coincidencia, tres es un patrón… ¿Dónde quedo el accidente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos es una coincidencia, tres es un patrón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himino/gifts).



 

 

**2**

Lo primero que noto John fueron los regalos, fue después de su primer trabajo oficial (que había sido decepcionante) fue bajar a un gato de un árbol, cuando termino su turno y fue a cambiarse dentro de su casillero  había un peluche de un gato idéntico al que bajo del árbol con una pequeña nota que decía “felicidades por tu primera asignación oficial” estaba escrito es tinta roja  con escarcha y una caligrafía impecable 

 

Obviamente lo primero que pensó John fue (¿es una broma?) él no se sorprendería si lo fue debido a que no le agradaba mucho a sus compañeros por haberse graduado con las mejores notas  de la academia. Aun así guardo el  peluche

 

Sus siguientes “trabajos” constaban en lo mismo y siempre después se consiguió un peluche nuevo con una pequeña tarjeta, él quería llegar a ser detective así que inmediatamente le llamo la atención descubrir quién era

 

**No pudo…**

Las cartas tenían un perfume  específico, siempre era el mismo (olía a navidad, pinos y galletas) y aunque algo raro cada vez que olía las tarjetas su nariz picaba levemente

 

John comparo el perfume de las tarjetas al igual que la caligrafía con **todas** las personas que trabajaban en el departamento del sheriff, pero ninguna coincidió

 

También decidió hacer guardia en su casillero, descubrió que fue una horrenda idea cuando una alarma sonó y todos fueron llamados para “un robo en proceso” en una panadería

 

Cuando regreso no había un peluche en su casillero pero si un pequeño llavero con esposas de plata y en la tarjeta un “felicidades por tu primer arresto xox”

 

¿xox? Son abrazos y besos ¿no?... cielos cuantos años tenía la persona que ponía esto en su casillero… ¿tal vez solo se muy femenina? uh

  

Después de eso la mayoría de las veces fueron solo tarjetas,  de vez en cuando  un recuerdo involucrado con el trabajo. Cuando recibió su primer caso oficial “importante” en su casillero estaba una  cadena de oro y cuando lo cerro, desenmascarando a todos los involucrados y su superior se llevo todo el crédito, en su casillero hubo una nota que decía “el es un idiota y felicidades por ser tan genial” junto con una bala de oro

 

El no usaba collares, pero ese nunca se lo quito

 

En esos momentos John deseaba conocer e esa persona, agradecerlo por todo y tal vez preguntarle como hacía para meterse en el departamento del sheriff sin que lo notaran

 

A veces John se la imaginaba como la mejor amiga inalcanzable de Susana fuerte y bonita que siempre estaba dando vueltas en la estación a la hora de la cena.

 Inalcanzable porque todos los chicos del departamento querían algo con ella pero ella simplemente los ignoraba a todos, incluso a Sebastián que era una especie de modelo y obviamente John  también quería salir con ella, pero él no era tan idiota sabia que la mejor amiga de Susana estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance y eso que ni siquiera la había visto bien, pero desde hace tiempo él había desarrollado una obvia fijación en las castañas y en los lunares, tenía algo definitivo por los lunares. Aun así su corazón había desarrollado un espacio especial para su admiradora secreta     

 

El aun no podía creer que tenía una admiradora secreta

**3**

Lo segundo que noto John fue la comida, después de ascender le dieron su propio escritorio y justo antes de que pudiera estrenarlo una alarma sonó, aparentemente hubo un incendio en unos apartamentos y los bomberos necesitaban ayuda para controlar a las personas, cuando regreso era las 5 de la mañana, el solo expreso un sonido que bien pudo ser uno de cansancio junto con uno de berrinche porque su  turno iniciaba a las 7, decidió ir a su escritorio y al menos cerrar los ojos un tiempo tal vez mandar a comprar algo de café, pero resulta que en su escritorio ya había café

 

Prácticamente olio el café apenas entro por la puerta, negro y recién hecho justo como le gustaba  y al lado del café una pequeña nota  “gracias por ayudar a mantener segura esta pequeña ciudad”  escrito en rojo escarchado y con el perfume que le hacía que levemente le picara la nariz. John dudo unos segundo en si debía tomar el café o no

 

**Él lo tomo**

Y la próxima vez que alguien robo una panadería, su postre favorito esperaba en su mesa, ya no habían mas regalos o notas en su casillero ahora había café cada vez que iniciaba su turno y notas pequeñas ocultas en algún lado de su escritorio  

 El decidió dejar una nota, donde su admiradora le había dejado la ultima y como no sabía que escribir simplemente escribió “soy John Stilinski”  a lo que obtuvo un “lo sé ♥”  

 

Ella no decía su nombre y no hablaban de nada en particular, simples pequeñas conversaciones de “¿cómo estuvo tu día?” y “buena suerte”  e incluso a veces “te vez bien hoy ¿algo especial?”

 

Un día una compañera de trabajo se le declaro, pidiéndole una cita su nombre era  Nancy, ella era bastante guapa, muy inteligente y sobre todo graciosa, para resumir tenía todo el paquete completo  (claro que también se había acostado con la mitad de sus compañeros)         

 

Ella había coqueteado descaradamente con el todo el día y cuando le pidió la cita estaban ya llegando a su oficina, donde todos los demás  les estaban observando, John tuvo la impresión que ni siquiera estaban disimulando, porque como **él** que era un adicto al trabajo y  que absolutamente no le importaba como los demás lo vieran, podía conseguir a una chica como Nancy

 

Y si era sincero el tampoco sabía, por lo que estuvo a punto de decir que si (incluso si lo más probable es que era un juego o por como todos los que miraban incluso una apuesta)

 

Pero entonces miro a su escritorio que estaba a solo 3 pasos de distancia, con un café recién hecho esperando solo por él  y aun que John  sabía que no  había tenido una cita real en **años** tuvo que negarse, porque  si a una chica (o chico) le gustaba lo suficiente como para seguir dándole regalos durante los últimos años significa que l debe tener algo especial ¿no? Y no solo el algo especial que te dice tu madre que tienes

 

El decidió tener algo de orgullo y negarse es decir ¿Qué pensaría su admiradora? Obviamente estaría  decepcionada de él por caer tan bajo

 

-¿Qué quieres decir con  **no**?- ella obviamente estaba molesta por ser rechazada

 

-lo que oíste Nancy, estoy muy halagado pero mi café me espera en mi escritorio y realmente me vendría bien-

 

-¡no puedes decirme que no!-

 

-¿teniendo en cuenta que acabo de hacerlo?- bien el ahora estaba siendo algo malo, pero era raro ver a una mujer adulta haciendo un berrinche

 

-¿acaso sabes cuantos chicos matarían por estar conmigo? ¡Tú solo eres un idiota! Que pasa las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana vestido con el uniforme ¡sabes lo raro que es eso! -

 

-yo solo espero que lo de “matarían por ti” sea metafóricamente hablando o tendría que arrestarlos-

 

 Ahora estaba eufórica -¿Cuándo siquiera fue la última vez que saliste en una cita? Eh ¡¡Stilinski!!-  ¿acaba  de usar mi apellido como insulto? Esto era demasiado solo fui a mi escritorio y tome mi café

 

-¿es que acaso  nunca piensas casarte? Piensas estar soltero y solo para siempre -

 

-con la única persona que quiero casarme, es con la que hace esta café – ni siquiera era una mentira…

 

 ** _-¡¡¡ACEPTO!!!-_**  mi cabeza giro simultáneamente ante el sorpresivo grito y todo lo que estuviera pasando en ese momento a mi alrededor  no tenía ni la más mínima importancia, pues la amiga de Susana  quien cubría su boca con sus manos me miraba avergonzada

 

Ella era la reencarnación de lo que yo en mis fantasías definí como la mujer perfecta, su cabello largo castaño, los lunares esparcidos por todo su cuerpo (visible), la forma en que levemente se mordía su labio inferior a causa del nerviosismo y la vergüenza era…  era casi como…

 

**Soy un idiota**

 

**1**

Lo  tercero que noto John fue que olvido la primera, era un idiota completo ¿Cómo siquiera lo olvido? La mujer que él creyó haber creado en su mente  en realidad existe, lo que explica mucho ya que él no tiene ni la mitad de la creatividad necesaria para crear algo tan perfecto, tan sublime y sobre todo celestial

 

Fue cuando tenía 22 y aun estaba en la academia

 

 De hecho  una cadena de eventos **muy** fuera de lo común sucedió esa noche, lo primero fue  un hombre que había robado un banco choco en la esquina de la calle 45 sur , obviamente  ese asunto hizo que varios oficiales fueran allí, lo segundo que paso fue un pirómano al que habíamos (aparentemente) buscado desde hace tiempo se incendio así  mismo y de paso una casa (por suerte vacía) en la otra esquina de la calle 45 sur, muchos agentes se habían ido solo al escuchar el nombre del tipo (aparentemente lo odiaban mucho…) y por último la llamada de una ciudadana muy consternada a la estación avisando sobre una fiesta fuera de control en su calle, mi supervisor (debido a que seguía en prueba)  me dijo que lo acompañara debido a que la mayoría de los agentes se habían ido necesitaban ayuda…

 

Cuando supe que la calle de la ciudadana era la 45 sur y que esa fiesta estaba en medio del choque y una casa en llamas, no me sorprendido que la fiesta se saliera de control

 

Cuando llegamos el lugar era un desastre, los chicos estaban corriendo por todas partes para intentar salir de ahí, lo cual con un incendio y un choque tapando sus posibilidades era casi imposible  entonces empezaron a saltar las cercas de la casa. Lo cual obviamente era un delito peor      

 

Entre en la casa original de la fiesta para ver si quedaba alguien (la verdad no creía que alguien estuviera hay, los chicos no son tan idiotas) cuando estaba cerca  del patio privado oí unos ruidos, más específicamente una pelea

 

-¡déjame en paz!- eso era la voz de una chica

 

-vamos prometo que te are sentir bien- eso era la voz de un chico y a John no le gustaba como sonaba eso

 

-¡¡basta imbécil suéltame!!-  

 

Entre en el momento justo para ver a una chica noqueara a un sujeto del doblo de su tamaño con solo un derechazo, ella me miro algo asustada yo la mire embobado

 

Entonces ella  solo mordió su labio inferior y trato de ocultar su cara con sus manos mientras su cara se ponía de un bonito rojo…

 

 Entonces se puso a llorar -¡no quiero ir a la cárcel!- ella era probablemente de segundo año, pequeña,  con vestido corto floreado y zapatos bajos, definitivamente algo que no usas para este tipo de fiesta

 

Tenía el cabello muy largo y castaño, sus ojos color whisky  eran impresionante, sin contar los lunares esparcidos por todas partes. Sin duda alguna no era el tipo de chica que vendría a esta fiesta, probablemente la chica fue engañada para venir aquí

 

Y cuando ella solo empezó a llorar mas fuerte trate de calmarla, obviamente no funciono de hecho solo empezó a llorar mas (¿estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico?) incluso le dije que si se calmaba la sacaría de ahí…

 

Cuando escuche la voz de mis compañeros acercándose por el pasillo agarre a la chica y salte la cerca, no fue mi mejor plan, ni el más astuto…  (¡Pero entre en pánico! ¿ok?)

 

  Solo dejaron de correr al llegar a un pequeño parque a **muchas** cuadras de distancia de la fiesta y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo (o soltar la mano de la muchacha) una risa me saco de mis pensamientos

 

-jajajaja o cielos eso fue  ¡¡tan divertido!!-¿eh?

 

-¿divertido?- tuvo que preguntar porque todo esto ya era muy confuso

 

-¡claro que sí!  ¿Cuántas personas crees que ha sido salvadas de la policía?... ¿por un policía?-

Eso era un buen punto…

 

-de hecho aun soy un aprendiz…-ella me miro fijamente con sus grandes ojos, con una sonrisa curiosa y la cabeza levemente inclinada

 

Hablamos durante un rato mientras la escoltaba a su casa, discutimos sobre todo y rara vez estábamos de acuerdo en algo, pero por alguna extraña razón nuestras discusiones siempre terminaba en risas y recuerdos felices (tuve un horrendo presentimiento de que se llevaría bien con mi mama y entonces me di de cuenta que estaba pensando en presentársela a mi madre) ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre!  Pero si sabía que no era **legal**

 

-mi nombre es Claudia y  ¿el tuyo?-

 

-John… ¡John Stilinski! –

 

-¿Stilinski?-

 

-si sé que es muy raro es-

 

-NO ¡es perfecto! De hecho no me molestaría algún día que ese fuera mi apellido ¡no es que quiera casarme contigo ni nada por el estilo! ¡Pero no es que me molesta la idea de casarme contigo! Es… ¿sabes que yo solo voy a irme a mi casa? Por allá a la derecha ehh bueno es un placer conocerte John ¡digo! Señor stilinski –

 

Y entonces ella salió corriendo, ella huyo… por suerte huyo ya  no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo responder eso, capaz y como idiota de le decía que quería casarme con ella, porque realmente quería… claro que sería ilegal y entonces perdería “mi posible trabajo”

 

La chica era, la chica perfecta de John, fuerte y bonita, con sentido del humor y siempre viendo el lado positivo, supongo que era tan perfecta que con el tiempo olvido que era real….  

**0**

Lo menos que le importaba a Claudia era cambiarse el apellido

 

La primera vez que vi a John  tenía 17 años y estaba en una fiesta a la que sus “amigas” la habían engañado para ir y “divertirse”  era mucho más divertido quedarse en casa y leer un libro ¡gracias!, esa fiesta era un desastre  sobre todo cuando un chico (idiota) no paro de acosarme toda la noche y justo cuando me arte dándole un puñetazo hay estaba John

 

Alto, bonitos ojos  y en uniforme, era todo lo que quería para navidad. Si no fuera porque el uniforme era de la policía… antes de que pudiera decir “llévame soy toda tuya” lo recordé, si voy a la cárcel estaré en demasiados problemas. Entonces fue cuando alguien pensó que tener un ataque de pánico frente al sujeto más lindo que había visto en mi vida sería buena idea 

 

Probablemente dije algo ridículo como –“no quiero ir a la cárcel”- pero si soy sincera probablemente fue lo más normal que dije, cuando oí los pasos desde dentro de la casa pensé que era mi fin y antes de darme cuenta estaba siendo cargada por encima de la cerca…

 

Después solo corrimos en primera instancia asía ningún lado especifico solo huyendo de policías, pero después, después bajamos el paso y él me acompaño lentamente asía mi casa, si les soy sincera no recuerdo mucho de lo que hablamos, pero recuerdo varias cosas, incluso hice una lista

 

Las cosas que me gustan de John por Claudia

 

1-el era mi caballero de brillante armadura

2-el tenia una expresión muy rara de inocencia que definitivamente no se ve en muchos chicos

3- ¡el dijo que era genial que supiera defenderme! A la mayoría de las personas no les gustaba que supiera pelear, ellos decían que eso era trabajo de hombres y yo les dije ¡a la mierda!  ¡John estuvo de acuerdo conmigo!

4- el es impresionante

5- el tiene ojos hermosos  y el uniforme le quedaba genial ¡joder quería verlo todos los días en uniforme!

….

Nota: algún día voy hacer la señora stilinski o dejo de llamarme Claudia   (claro que primero tenía que ser mayor de edad porque no quería que su futuro esposo fuera a la cárcel)

 

Para aguantar la tentación decidí que tenía que alquilar una residencia cerca de la universidad y mientras para no perder el tiempo decidí convertirme en la mujer que todo hombre desearía tener, así que prácticamente viví entre la universidad y  el gimnasio pero realmente quería que John se fijara en mí

 

Otra parte de mi plan fue Susana, la conocí una navidad antes de que John se graduara de la academia, yo le conté acerca de John y de cómo nos conocimos, ella se volvió mi amiga y hasta que terminara la universidad seria mi cómplice

 

Ella era la compañera de John por lo que cada vez que sucedía algo ella me avisaba y yo escribía una pequeña tarjeta  junto con un regalo que enviaba a ella y posteriormente ella lo ponía en el casillero de John

 

Hasta que me gradué de la universidad y decidí hacerlo yo misma ¡de frente!

**Me acobarde miserablemente…**

¡John ni siquiera me miraba!Era estúpido, me veía bien ¡me veía increíble! Incluso usaba esa ropa incomoda que según las revistas decían que a los chicos le gustaba ¡mis piernas no pueden respirar dentro de estos pantalones y las faldas eran demasiado cortas!

 

Supongo que con el tiempo me resigne John era fantástico seguro tenía una fila de chicas que esperaban a salir con él, pero eso no evito que le siguiera haciendo café y dejarlo en su escritorio (el pobrecito se veía tan cansado)   y obviamente tampoco evito que siguiera yendo a la comisaria para ver a “Susana”

 

Y entonces fue cuando la perra de Nancy le pidió una cita, mi corazón callo directo a una trituradora y entonces John le dijo que no y sin mentir yo definitivamente estaba pensado un “¡toma eso perra!”   

 

Por si fuera poco ella critico a John por llevar siempre el uniforme, ¡eran policías nunca se sabe cuando hay una emergencia! Aparte John se veía increíble con ese uniforme ¡joder!  ¡Que el uniforme le hacía ver caliente!  

 

Claro fue en ese momento en el que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando a John se le ocurrió decir –con la única persona que quiero casarme, es con la que hace este café –y yo obviamente grite como respuesta un – ** _¡¡ACEPTO!!!_** -

 

Y si no fuera porque estaba en shock lo más probable era que hubiera salido corriendo de ahí, por suerte para mi John tenía otros planes…

 

-¿Claudia? Es… uh ¿no te importaría  ir a una cita primero? Ya sabes para conocernos mejor… ¿antes de la boda?-

 

-SI, digo sí, eso sería lindo ¿a las 8 cuando salgas? –

 

-si eso estaría perfecto… pero…-

 

-¿pero?- no te alarmes Claudia ¡no te alarmes! ¡¡¡Dije que no te alarmes!!!

 

-mi madre me matara si se entera que estoy comprometido y no le dije- oh dios mío ¡ **oh dios mío**!

 

-¿visitar a la familia? Podemos ir el sábado… ¿si quieres?-

 

 -¿no te importa?-

 

-no, es decir algún día será también mi familia ¿no?-

 

*sonrisa* -si… es cierto-

 

Y en ese momento ya no pude aguantar más yo quería besar a John así que lo hice, si les soy sincera no recuerdo mucho lo que paso después, solo sé que cuando abrí mis ojos era sábado y estaba  en un circuito de motos, en una carrera con  la señorita Elizabeth (la mama de John )     

**Author's Note:**

> ¡no se como sucedió esto!....  
> pero sucedió


End file.
